Slip 'N' Slides are Therapeutic
by Sailor Juno
Summary: According to Dr. Isobel Stevens, of course. A silly prompt response, because there is little that is more entertaining than interns with a slip 'n' slide.


Author's Note: A response to the greysprompts community, where the prompt was: "Meredith+Izzie+George, slip 'n' slide." Short, sweet, silly, and fun. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, any of the characters seen her, or slip 'n' slide. ;-)

--

**Slip 'N' Slides are Therapeutic (According to Dr. Isobel Stevens)**

Meredith Grey is aware that she probably has some bad karma points coming her way, what with the accidently becoming a dirty mistress and the elevator hair sniffing and the dog and the 'being friends' and the cheating on Finn, Finn who had plans, and the becoming a _knowing _dirty mistress and the dumping Finn and all.

So, yes. Meredith Grey is aware that in the circle of karma, she? Is about due for an ass-whooping.

This, though? Well, this just doesn't seem _fair_.

She had hesitated before sticking her key in the lock, drawn, against her will, to the laughter coming from the backyard. And although every instinct in her body screamed _NO!_, she ignored those instincts that she had honed and that had served her well in the operating room and instead wandered over to the side of the house and into her backyard.

"Oh my God. Seriously?"

Her roommates have turned her backyard into some Kiddie Funhell, with a picnic-table and kool-aid and a soccer ball and a slip 'n' slide.

A _slip 'n' slide. _

…_Seriously???_

Izzie looks up from the splash zone of the slip 'n' slide, covered in water and a little bit of dirt and some grass. Her long body takes up almost the entire toy, from hands sprawled in front of her and her fingertips resting against the inflated edge to toes curled under in childlike delight a mere few inches from the opposite end of the slide.

"Meredith! You're home!" she exclaims gleefully, plopping down on her behind and attempting to brush some of the grass off of her stomach. However, her hands are even more covered in grass than her stomach and all she succeeds in doing is spreading the grass onto her blue and yellow polka-dot bikini that Meredith is _sure _the frat boys in the house down the street would pay to see. Izzie had been an underwear model, after all, and for good reason.

She appears uninterested in giving any sort of explanation as Meredith boggles, so finally Meredith decides to take the initiative and spits out, "What in God's name are you _doing_?"

"Slip 'n' slide is very therapeutic," Izzie replies gravely, and then she scampers to her feet like an excited child, racing across the yard to give herself some momentum. She throws herself down on the slip 'n' slide with a sickening thud that makes Meredith flinch and seems to not bother Izzie at all, and she slides all of six inches before her shoulders crash into the splash zone once more.

Eyes bulging, because seriously, this _cannot_ be happening, Meredith turns her attention to her other roommate, red-faced and quiet and not objecting to the fact that Izzie took his turn.

"George? Seriously?"

For his part, George, in his Daffy Duck swimming trunks that were just a little bit too tight, seems a little more embarrassed than the blonde currently splashing in the water.

"Um," he stammers, "it was Izzie's idea."

"Come on, Meredith," Izzie says, a bit of a petulant whine to her voice, "you know you want to! We're de-stressing! This is…it's…_for the good of our medical careers!_"

Meredith stares at her.

"Where did you even _get _this?"

Izzie thinks for a moment, her lips pursed in concentration. "I think her name was Melinda? The little girl down the street? She was playing with it in her yard and I asked her if I could borrow it."

Meredith blinks in shock. "Isn't she, like, _five_?"

"Six," Izzie replies defensively, "and she totally asked her mom. We're going to give it _back_."

Waving her hand in dismissal, Meredith points out, "That's not the point—don't you think it's weird that you're borrowing a toy from a _six-year-old_? Is that even _legal_?"

"It's therapeutic," she repeats, crossing her arms over her chest.

Meredith surveys this scene with an almost surreal feeling in her chest. This was her payback, right? For being a dirty mistress? She forgot to specify, when she had searched for roommates so long ago, that she required _adults _who didn't find _slip 'n' slide _a appropriate way to pass a rare, free afternoon.

And part of her, maybe a _little _part, understands, because George's dad is in the hospital and Izzie still has her Denny issues and it's good to see them not sitting around all sad and depressed especially when she, Meredith, is actually kind of _happy_ (and this is her cosmic payback for that happiness, because god forbid she is actually sort of _happy_). And maybe this is a better way to deal than how _she _usually deals when she's upset—with booze and sex…

…but at the same time she can't quite get her mind around the fact that it's a _slip 'n' slide_, and somehow this is _okay in their minds_.

Well, maybe not George's mind. He's shifting uneasily from foot to foot as though he'd like nothing more than run into the house and hide under his bed for the next six years.

But Izzie? Izzie seems to think no such thing and what's more, now she's glaring at Meredith as though she's personally offended.

"Don't give me that Cristina look."

"What Cristina look?" Meredith replies, bewildered.

"The Cristina look!" Izzie yelps in response, waving her arms around. The slip 'n' slide in the background only serves to make this display look even more ridiculous, but at this point, Meredith? Is a little bit afraid of Izzie because she's looking angry and she was totally just slip 'n' sliding, so Meredith is not completely sure that Izzie is in her right state of mind. "The look that says 'oh God, I'm surrounded by utter fools and I am the sole beacon of truth and sanity and you shall all bow before my intelligence and biting wit!' That's the Cristina look. So quit giving it to me!"

Meredith opens her mouth, and closes it again, because really, she's pretty sure she _wasn't _giving the Cristina look, but she can't deny that she thinks that it isn't completely undue to her. After all, they're using a _slip 'n' slide_.

Luckily for her, George comes to the rescue, asking, with a thoughtful look, "Can Meredith give the Cristina look?"

Now Izzie turns her impatient-angry face on George, and he gulps a bit, and Meredith sympathizes because Izzie could totally kick both their asses if she wanted. "Of _course _she can give the Cristina look. _Anyone _can give the Cristina look!"

"But," Meredith admires George's bravery—or perhaps cringes at his stupidity—as he dares to speak again, "wouldn't the Cristina look have to be, by its name, given by Cristina? Wouldn't _Meredith_, by default, be giving the _Meredith_ look?"

"Of course not," Izzie dismisses. "Meredith doesn't have a _look_."

"Hey!" She can't let this one go, because Meredith is fairly sure she has a look! After all, everyone has a look, right? She's not exactly sure what hers is, but she's sure she must have one, and even if she doesn't, she doesn't want other people to insinuate she doesn't have a look. Because Meredith could totally have a look if she wanted to. In fact, starting tomorrow, she is going to give everyone a patented _look_ practiced and perfected tonight.

"Well, any look by Meredith would have to be a Meredith look…" George wisely trails off at the death-glare Izzie is giving him. Meredith might not have a look but Izzie most certainly has a look and it is a _dangerous _look.

"Just take your damn turn, George," Izzie huffs and she prances off to plop down on the bench to the picnic table—Meredith isn't sure if the picnic table had been there, not being in the habit of hanging out in her backyard especially to slip 'n' slide, or if George and Izzie dragged it back from somewhere else, and this time, she thinks it would be safer to not ask.

George looks at Meredith, embarrassed, and she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Go put on a bathing suit and come join us!" Izzie suggests—nay, perhaps _demands_, but Meredith shakes her head.

"I don't think so. I'm going to take a nap." She prays defying Izzie won't be the last thing she ever does, but she is _not _going to slip 'n' slide.

"You know you want to!" Izzie says insolently. "It's therapeutic!"

Meredith gives her a strange look—who _is _this girl, seriously?—and heads to the backdoor to let herself in the house. "No, really. I'm good."

And so Meredith goes inside and she showers and takes a nap, which is she is sure is just a therapeutic as slip 'n' sliding, and definitely much more grown-up, and Meredith is a grown-up. In fact, Meredith is a Grown-Up, and Grown-Ups definitely do _not _slip 'n' slide, ever.

Even if they sorta kinda a little bit want to.

--

I saw the prompt and couldn't resist. Please to be leaving me some reviews!


End file.
